


Dog Days

by saltedpin



Category: 2PM, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedpin/pseuds/saltedpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nichkhun and Wooyoung are in Tokyo. It's hot, and Wooyoung is in a bad mood. ADVENTURE AWAITS!</p><p>This is pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbit_habits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_habits/gifts).



> This is a fic written for rabbit_habits.
> 
> Thank you to Apathy for the beta!

Nichkhun pushed what remained of his food around his plate with his fork, leaving a sticky trail of ice cream in its wake.

"Are you not going to eat that?" Wooyoung asked around a mouthful of crepe.

"I don't know," Nichkhun said. "The banana tastes weird –"

Wooyoung made a face that Nichkhun guessed was supposed to convey what he thought of his delicate sensibilities, before reaching across the table and lifting Nichkhun's plate to scrape what remained of his banana, pancake and ice cream onto his own.

Nichkhun had actually been planning on eating the ice cream at least, but he said nothing, and Wooyoung tucked in with gusto.

It was early afternoon, and the hazy sun had begun to burn its way through the clouds, filtering down and coating everything in soft, lazy heat. It had been Wooyoung's idea to go to an ice cream parlour for breakfast – after sleeping in so late, he'd said there was no point in doing anything else.

"Where do you want to go next?" Nichkhun asked, reaching across the table with his fork to reclaim at least part of his lost ice cream.

Wooyoung rapped the back of his hand with his fork. "I don't know," he said, swallowing. "You're the one with the map."

Rather than watch his food rapidly disappearing into Wooyoung's mouth, Nichkhun laid the map of Tokyo he'd got at the hotel down on the table and tried to figure out what activity might tempt Wooyoung out of the prickly mood he'd been in since he woke up.

"Ueno Park?"

"Boring."

"Akihabara?"

"Full of nerds and perverts."

"Sitting in the hotel doing nothing?"

"Ha, ha," Wooyoung said. "I thought you wanted to go shopping."

"I do, but we don't need to do that today," Nichkhun said.

"Yeah, we may as well." Wooyoung sucked up the last of Nichkhun's ice cream and dropped his fork noisily down onto the plate. "We have to make sure you look as beautiful as ever."

For a moment, Nichkhun could have sworn he saw a smile tug at the corner of Wooyoung's lips, but he had stood up and moved away before he had a chance to respond.

"Go issho desu ka?" the cashier asked, sliding the bill towards them.

"Betsu betsu," Wooyoung said quickly, and Nichkhun had to resist the urge to roll his eyes – of course, he thought, one of the few Japanese phrases that Wooyoung tried to learn would be the one that explicitly signalled he didn't want Nichkhun doing him any favours with money.

The humidity once they got outside was stifling, and it was almost a relief to get into the air-conditioned subway carriage, packed as it was with commuters on their way back from late lunches and morning shopping. Nichkhun slung his arm around the support pole at the back of the carriage and tried to stay in sight of the station announcement screen, doing his best to ignore the English and focus on trying to read the Japanese. He honestly didn't mean to bump into Wooyoung's back when the train rounded a corner, but that didn't stop Wooyoung from turning and shooting him a _look_ when he did.

 _Sorry,_ he mouthed, but Wooyoung just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Don't be such a train pervert," before turning away.

***

"Wooyoung – check out the new phone," Nichkhun said, holding it up for Wooyoung to see.

Wooyoung glanced at it. "Wait five minutes, I'm sure there's one in the mail for you," he said. "Or else Chansung'll get two, and I'm sure he'd give you one if you asked."

"Yeah, maybe," Nichkhun said, placing the phone back down in its display cradle. "I wasn't going to buy it, anyway."

He hated to admit it, but Wooyoung was beginning to wear down his very last nerve. Nichkhun had dutifully followed him around the day before when Wooyoung had taken them on an aimless tour of Tokyo that seemed to be guided entirely by whim, and his sullen mood today was no improvement. Nichkhun was, as always, just about to go tell him to do whatever he wanted, when again, as always, Wooyoung would go and do something like –

"Hey Khun, check it out."

Nichkhun looked up to see Wooyoung with two iPod buds over his eyelids, scrunching up his face to keep them in place.

"My God," he said in English. "I can see the future."

"Stop that," Nichkhun said, laughing exasperatedly and yanking the buds out by the cord, aware of the shop staff's disapproving looks.

"You devolve into a walking fish with hair," Wooyoung told him matter-of-factly. "I saw it. It was terrible."

***

"What's that place?"

"German food," Nichkhun said after a moment of pausing to read the sign.

"What's that like?"

"I don't really know," Nichkhun said. "Sausages, potatoes, bread, I think."

Wooyoung made a face. "Sounds carby."

"We're on a break, we can eat whatever we like." Nichkhun laughed. "As if you have to worry about that anyway. You're way too skinny. It's weird."

Wooyoung looked mock-offended. "I am not _skinny_ , I am lean. Like a greyhound. You don't even know what you're talking about."

Nichkhun laughed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Do you want to eat here or not?"

"Nah," said Wooyoung. "I'm not really that hungry. I want to eat street food. Do you think there's some around here?"

"Not in Ginza," said Nichkhun. "Maybe closer to the hotel."

"I'll wait." Wooyoung started to wander away, down the street. "Do you think we should get the other guys presents?"

"Yeah, seeing as we're here," Nichkhun called out. "Toy Park's the other way, though."

"Oh," said Wooyoung, turning back and following Nichkhun back down the avenue.

***

Nichkhun briefly wondered if a plastic penguin that lit up and flapped its wings when you plugged it into your iPod speakers was too childish a thing to get for Chansung, but then shrugged and got it anyway. If nothing else, Chansung would have fun trying to make Jeonggam attack it.

He still had no idea what to get for Taec, beyond anime and manga figurines, which would probably just make him embarrassed, and Nichkhun had no idea which ones he was into these days anyway.

Coming back down the stairs, he saw Wooyoung standing in the far corner, apparently looking a display box over. Nichkhun watched as he turned it over in his fingers, then, seeing the price tag, making a face and putting it back down.

"What's that?" he asked, moving over.

Wooyoung shot him an annoyed look, as if he'd asked a stupid question. "I don't know, it's like a lamp, I think, that projects the stars up on the ceiling of your room." Wooyoung made a face. "I was just curious because Jo Kwon was talking about how when he went out to the country that time there were more stars than you can see in Seoul."

"Yeah, that's true," Nichkhun said. "I think he was just saying that to sound romantic on the radio, though."

"I _know_ ," Wooyoung said defensively. "I just thought it would be cool, that's all."

***

They finally found a van selling yakitori and ramen, which satisfied Wooyoung's craving for street food.

"We can catch a taxi back to the hotel," Nichkhun said. "I don't feel like carrying all this stuff around on the train." He gestured with the handfuls of bags he was carrying.

"Sure, whatever," Wooyoung said.

Nichkhun managed to hail a cab and tell the driver where they wanted to go, and he and Wooyoung sat in the back in silence, watching the fluorescence of Ginza slowly flatten into the dull yellow glow of street lamps and the pinpricks of fairy lights in the trees that lined the avenues.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Nichkhun asked after a time.

Wooyoung shrugged. "Go clubbing?"

Nichkhun wanted to say that after the heat of the day and all the walking they had done that was the very _last_ thing he felt like doing – but it was the only suggestion he had gotten out of Wooyoung all day as to what they should do with their time.

They pulled up outside the hotel and Wooyoung said nothing as Nichkhun paid the fare before leading the way through the front door. Hotel staff came to take their shopping bags away as they came into the foyer, to box them up and bring them up to their room.

"Maybe you could have a shower and see if you still want to go out after that?" Nichkhun said as they rode up in the elevator.

***

"Why are all the lights off?" Wooyoung said when he eventually emerged from the shower, wearing a hotel bathrobe and smearing after sun cream on his face. "Are you going to sleep? I thought we were going clubbing."

"We can if you want to," Nichkhun said, "I just wanted to show you this."

He reached over and there was a soft _click_ , before the room was lit up with a thousand tiny points of light that splayed across the ceiling and walls.

"What the hell's that?" Wooyoung asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's the star projector you wanted," Nichkhun said, frowning.

"Did you actually _buy_ it?"

"Yeah," said Nichkhun. "Why not?"

"Because it's _lame_ ," Wooyoung said. "If I wanted to look at the stars – which I don't – I can just look out the window. Why did you waste all that money?"

"I don't know, because I thought you'd like it," Nichkhun said, starting to get angry. "Sorry, it was a stupid idea."

"You're the one that said Kwon was dumb for talking about stars," Wooyoung said.

"I didn't say that! I thought it was, you know, _nice_. Obviously," he muttered, rolling over on the bed and turning away from Wooyoung.

There was silence in the room for a while, and Nichkhun was tempted to tell Wooyoung to go clubbing then if he was going, before he felt the side of the bed sag beneath Wooyoung's weight as he sat down next to him. "Did you really think it would be nice?" his voice came a moment later.

"Yeah," said Nichkhun. "Do you really think it's lame?"

"A bit."

Nichkhun huffed, but he was already beginning to feel the heat of his indignation and hurt ebb out of him.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm your game show date," Wooyoung said after a moment. "You know, you can just ask me to stay in with you."

For a moment, Nichkhun wanted to remind Wooyoung that he'd called him a pervert on the train, that he'd told him he was going to turn into a fish with hair, and of his general sullen mood all day – but then Wooyoung leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his temple, so quick that Nichkhun wasn't sure it had happened at all. Then he felt Wooyoung lie down behind him, pressing himself along Nichkhun's spine and wrapping his arm over his shoulder.

"It's not like we have to have to go clubbing, anyway," he said, as Nichkhun rolled over and pulled him close.

The end.


End file.
